Out of Control
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Kagome learns of Inuyasha's other half. Strange, she isn't all that afraid. [Lemon]


**Out of Control**

**Rated: M (Sexual Content)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

**AN: I need to write another lovely Inu x Kag, its just to addicting not to. Hope you Enjoy.**

* * *

It was beyond gross.

Kagome grimaced as she tried to maneuver her arms. There was so much of it on her thanks to Inuyasha. She growled as she rubbed at her thighs. It was the hanyou's fault anyway.

After fighting off Naraku at yet another battle in which the bastard got away, Inuyasha was on a rampage.

More green goo fell off her body as she ducked under the water.

'Geez, I didn't know they had this much in them.' Kagome thought as she saw more of the liquid on her arm. It was damn near impossible to get it off, making it all the more harder for her to forgive Inuyasha for what he did. Although, she loved him, he'd been acting a bit out control and a girl could only take so much before biting back.

"Hey Kagome!" A shout above the water was heard and Kagome sprang up to find Inuyasha looking at her intently.

"What do you want?" Kagome gave him a look that told him he was in hot water.

"You're still mad? Gods, Kagome get over it." Inuyasha huffed as he sat down in front of the lake. The miko in the water continued to eye him. "What's with the look?"

Kagome gave him a passive look over before turning away, giving him a nice view of her backside.

"It's you're fault. You seem to not be able to control yourself and I got the worst end of it. So no, I won't get over it."

Inuyasha growled. "It was an impulse!"

"Still you're fault," Kagome sing-sang as she wiped at her arm with the water.

"Aw come on Kagome. It's not like I did to you purposely. It was in the heat of the moment."

The miko ignored him as she ducked under the water, to get the remnants out of her hair.

She emerged, water glistening off her body as she turned toward the hanyou whose ears were now plastered within the long silver hair. The truth was it really wasn't his fault. Though he didn't ask her or anything, she still could see why he did it. Hell, she'd wanted it to happen too, but a little bit of warning would have helped.

"Look, just promise me you won't do it again without my consent."

Inuyasha gave her an odd look. "I have to ask you every time?" The look of bewilderment crossed over her face.

"Yes! Or at least consult me before you try it again."

Inuyasha gave a sigh as he played with a few blades of grass between his claws. "Fine."

The miko suddenly felt guilty for hurting him. Even though she didn't understand exactly how she had, it still bothered her with the look of hurt he was giving. "Okay, maybe not all the time."

Inuyasha smiled a toothy grin.

"So does that mean I can slay a few more demons before playing with you?"

"It means that you at least have to tell me before you go attacking a demon. The jerk needed to be cut down and all," Kagome grimaced as she remembered the battle scene, "but at least give me some warning before I get slimed." Wiping at a bit more that had become visible in her hair, she huffed. "It's not easy getting this out you know. I rather be clean when we "play" around with each other." Kagome quoted the play with a wicked little smirk of her own.

Inuyasha scoffed. "I can fix that."

Before she could blink, the hanyou had striped off his clothing and was wadding towards her in the water. She wasn't exactly sure where or what to do as he made it only a foot away from her before wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kagome asked, watching as Inuyasha delicately started to wipe away some of the gunk she couldn't get off along her forearm.

"Fixing," He said calmly as he started to use his claws to scrape away the greenish goo. Immediately Kagome felt goose bumps racking her skin while she tried not to shake with…excitement?

It was completely out of character for both of them to be acting the way they were, almost perverted…horny. But she couldn't seem to stop herself as she brushed her bottom against Inuyasha. His hand stilled over her.

Kagome glanced up to find that he had his eyes closed, almost looking as though he were in pain. Had she hurt him in some way?

Or was it…

The hanyou opened his eyes and her thoughts were justified when she saw speckles of red hidden deep inside amber. So, he was turned on was he?

It was time the hanyou learned a little bit of patience. After all good comes to those who wait…

Inuyasha was giving her a heated look that put any of those bedroom eyes Kouga had given her.

Yes, her hanyou definitely needed some waiting to be done before he got his reward.

And maybe teach him a three second warning as well for when he went to slice up an extra juicy demon.

With just a little more enthusiasm fused in her action, Kagome brushed up against him again, this time with no quick brush but a long punishable one that had the hanyou biting down on his lower lip so hard she worried he would bleed.

Almost instantly a hand came down to brush against her, tickling the inner sides of her thighs as she moaned, resting her back against his chest.

It felt different and at the same time so right.

There was a small part of her mind to make note of not getting to loud or the others would come looking to see what was going on. Now there would be a mood spoiler and a joke for all eternity that the monk would use against them.

Though, if she kept her moans down the others couldn't hear at all at the camp site. She made sure when she went to the lake which had been the perfect spot to bathe. Sango knew about needing some alone time while stewing over stupid men and today Kagome had needed it. So the slayer had become her knight and shinning decoy, preoccupying the two men and the kitsune. It had something to do with firewood and food or possibly telling them it was a girl thing that sent them all flying into the woods. Either way, Kagome had been perfectly content at the peace and quiet.

Of course, now with the hanyou's hand starting to dip in her folds that silence somehow wasn't all too perfect and she found herself liking this way more.

Even with being intimate with Inuyasha before, it always felt so refreshing to have him all to herself. Well, when he wasn't covering her with demon gunk and using that as an excuse to "clean her off" that is.

No, that she could do without even when it came to the special treatment of him washing her off. But it did perk up a few ideas about curry and his major dislike for it, along with his fabulous lips and mouth needing something cold.

The feel of something slipping inside of her and hitting her sweet bud had her thoughts rolling of her head so quickly she couldn't quite remember what it had been about as she moved her hips against the intruding object. Inuyasha watched with fascination as Kagome's eyes rolled into the back of her head she closed her eyes. After seeing her start to stare off, he had no choice but to bring her back, the wench needed to stop thinking so much all the time – it gave him the headache.

Kagome pressed up against his hand even more, trying to get that little pearl of hers rubbed that could very easily send her over the edge in mere moments. The hanyou smirked and pulled his finger out, moving farther away of the miko's sensitive area and instead started to pluck at her clit making her gasp out.

He preferred her writhing beneath him as he always did. On occasion, Kagome did some how or sneak away with the upper hand on him, but that was simply a rarity.

This was no rarity.

Something told him, Kagome had caught on to the whole deploy of getting her slimed only so he could clean her off later. Demon guts didn't really faze him as much as they did Kagome at times but he noticed she seemed to always like him cleaning her afterwards.

A thought popped into his head with her and strawberries with that cream stuff she used once at the kitchen table in her house a few weeks ago. That had tasted pretty good, but he would like to have tasted it on Kagome instead of the strawberry.

Something groped him beneath the water and he nearly came then and there at with the thought of Kagome naked and writhing beneath him while a bit of cream ran down her abdomen.

The hand on his jewels squeezed until he couldn't help but yelp and shut his eyes. It felt good but it was also painfully hard to keep from coming. The little wench was trying to snake the dominance from him once again. Like hell he'd let that happen without at least putting up a good fight.

Cause like every good male, who wouldn't like to see their woman take the reigns every now and then?

He sure as hell liked it once he gave her a good battle of strength.

Kagome worked her hand over him again and again until she felt him tense before seizing her hand and pulling it up over her head as he attacked her lips with so much force she nearly fell backward into the water.

"If you keep that up," Inuyasha panted, little puffs of air floated into her face as she tried not to giggle at the expression on his face "we both know I'll slip out of control."

Kagome twisted her face up making the dog demon only tilt his head a bit as she smirked.

"Why is that so bad?"

Now that was something entirely new. Usually they made certain that they didn't cross that imaginary line that once tripped would send him off into his full demon form. Kagome never seemed to be interested in that side of him before and only consoled him about it when he felt awful after transforming those few times. "Keh?"

Kagome knew why his confusion was immediate but she still couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't thought of trying while he was transformed into demon form. He never would hurt her in any form, so she wasn't truly scared of being hurt. It was more of Inuyasha being afraid of hurting her while completely lost to his demon self. "Well, we never really tried it. Besides, who knows it might cure you of losing control over your body if you let yourself go."

"If I let myself go I could kill you!" He growled trying hard not to think of a Kagome injured from his own claws. That would be worse than living in hell for eternity.

"But you won't." Kagome said calmly, smoothing the side of his face with care. "You haven't and I know you never will."

Deep down inside Kagome knew it to be true. There was no possible way his loving heart would murder someone he cared about in his demon form.

Her hands worked their way about his neck, pulling him down until she felt her lips touch his. They kissed, her fingers tangling in his long silk silver hair as she brushed her chest against his, getting a low rumble from his chest.

"Trust me," she whispered against his lips. An unintentional shiver ran up his spine and he couldn't stop the assault of her lips from bringing him closer to that nonexistent line.

"Kagome." His words were lost as he felt Kagome's hands drift down his back, fingertips lightly scraping along the way until she squeezed his bottom in her palms.

That was just about all he could take.

Without much effort on his part thankfully, he managed to steal the miko's hands away from his butt and brought them back around his neck as he lifted her up and over him. She showered him with kisses along his face and neck as he slowly brought her down over him. It felt so good and tight the second he slipped inside that he nearly howled up at the sky.

Kagome whimpered and tried to move her hips quickly. The hanyou couldn't agree with her more and started to thrust himself inside of her…that was until she snatched a hand up to his ear and started massage it.

"Kagome…Kagome," He called, trying to warn her but she couldn't hear him or didn't want to hear. "Kagome!" Inuyasha stopped his motions and couldn't even manage to lift a hand up to stop her. She knew what she was doing the second she had touched them. The next thing he knew something wet and warm was over top of his ear and he nearly came then. "Kago…please…stop, you know what…" He dragged on, his eye lids fluttered closed as he held Kagome's weight up as best he could.

Everything around him shifted into a haze as his body started to pound with adrenaline. The sound of blood rushed to his ears and the soft pants of Kagome as she continued to suckle his ear.

She quickly finished with the one and went to the other.

All he saw was red.

Kagome suckled, running her tongue along the soft pad of the triangular appendage as she worked her thumb in circles at the base. Each languid stroke had caused the hanyou to shiver beneath her and each shiver had caused her own body to heat up even more.

It was strange that she was being so turned on by trying to get Inuyasha to revert into his demon self.

Almost dangerous and alluring at the same time petrifying of the possibilities. Kagome wasn't sure exactly why she wanted him to completely go demon and do with her as he pleased. There was a small chance that he might even reject her for simply being human.

Or…

Magenta streaks graced his cheekbones while fangs started to poke out further down over his lip. His hair swirled about them as Kagome felt the demonic aura swarm about their bodies giving her a head rush with all the power inside of her hanyou's body.

Never had she felt it, her powers inside of her own body started clash with his, trying to absorb and melt into one.

It was exhilarating.

Inuyasha's growl startled her. His fangs were extremely close to her neck, a little too close. Her heart hammering inside of her chest, Kagome let go of his ear and he pulled her down roughly to him. With not even a warning, his fangs and lips came crashing down on her.

The kiss that they had shared before he transformed had been passionate and loving, but this one was demanding and harsh. She however couldn't help but love the feel of it. The difference in him seemed to spark an all new way of her intimate moments with him.

Fresh blood spilled into her mouth and it took her a moment to realize it was her own that slipped past her throat. He had bitten her lip so hard that he punctured it; his mouth was slightly bleeding itself when he bit down on it earlier. Their blood mixed together, creating an intoxicating flavor.

He needed more, needed to taste more of her. Even with the calling of his dog demon powers, Inuyasha still remained one though his actions were more of impulse than calculation.

Where he, the stumbling hanyou hesitated every so often afraid that he might hurt the woman now in his arms, the demon didn't. He took what he wanted without thinking or worrying of the consequences. That nearly scared him to death on for Kagome's sake.

Yet he couldn't feel any aggression toward her other than hunger from his demon self.

Almost as though his demon self required her, needed her to fulfill him completely.

Inuyasha let another rumble in his throat, vibrating from his chest into Kagome's when she felt something down below. With everything that had gone on, she'd forgotten that they were still connected to each other. Apparently the hanyou figured it out the same time she did and pulled himself out of her before pounding inside again so deeply, she almost thought she saw stars sparkling behind her eyes.

Every muscle in her body screamed in agony at the tension. It was something she never had felt when she was with Inuyasha. Was it possible that he had went easy on her all those times before and never truly showed what he could do? Kagome didn't have much time to dwell on that as Inuyasha lifted her off him and placed his hand down into her folds, swiftly filling her until she was crying for release. His actions were rushed, almost desperate.

He wanted to fill her over and over again in every possible way.

Claws lightly nicked her but she was too far gone in pleasure to truly feel the pain as it doubled her arousal, coating his fingers.

Tendrils of hair fell about her face, sticking to heated skin as Inuyasha continued to pump her, letting his other hand squeeze her bottom to hold her in place.

A few more thrusts and her muscles clenched, tightening about his digits, a smirk crossing his face as he watched his sweet Kagome come for him.

Her eyes fluttered shut as her body arched up, breasts swinging in front of his face like a lovely appetizer to his already delicious meal.

Inuyasha took the opportunity to without hesitation and slipped a rose bud into his mouth, loving the way it felt rolling against his fangs.

Kagome moaned with pure elicit pleasure.

"I want you now, Inuyasha." Panting in small short breaths that lightly graced his face, Inuyasha felt as Kagome groped his shoulders and rested her head against his. He continued to suckle her nipples, and then brought a hand up to toy with the other.

She was clay in his hands. He could mold her into anything and she wouldn't fight it.

The miko couldn't take much more, she was supposed to be the one teaching him patience and here he was the one having the upper hand over her. But at that particular moment it didn't seem to matter all that much.

Kagome tried her hardest to pull away, but Inuyasha kept her tightly secured against him with his arm. Her body was so tired but at the same time she could feel blood rushing through her body, adrenaline pumping through her veins like she'd run a mile and a half without ever stopping.

No, she needed to show this side of the hanyou that it was more than lust that drove him to claim her now. Reaching her hand down passed their bodies, Kagome snatched his engorged member into her hands.

Inuyasha stilled, allowing the feel of her hand cupping him so tenderly. He moaned against her breast when she started to lightly squeeze him.

"Inuyasha, you love me."

Kagome swallowed, trying her hardest not to show her arousal at the moment and gently rocked her hips against him in her hand. "You love me and don't wish to use me."

Inuyasha let her abused nipple drop from his mouth and pulled his head up. Red still bled in his eyes but the magenta stripes across his face didn't look so fierce. "Kagome," he growled, teeth still a bit bigger than what he was used to.

The miko nodded, pressing the tip of his arousal against her entrance. "Yes, Inuyasha. Show me that you love me in this form as well."

He silently and slowly slipped into her passage. Kagome gave a heavy breath as Inuyasha's red eyes closed at the tightness of her opening. It was hard not to run her through so quickly only so he could do it again.

With a small nudge on Kagome's part, Inuyasha began to slowly work their hips together. Drawing out, he could feel himself taking better control over his urges.

Soon they were working at an easy yet not fast pace and Inuyasha seemed to have complete control over his body while still managing to stay in his demon form. It felt strange yet exhilarating to take Kagome this way…to make love to her in a completely different form but still knowing who he was and knowing he wouldn't harm her.

Apparently, Kagome was right once again.

Working his hips, Inuyasha dared to go a little further and directed his thrust on a different angle, hitting her sweet spot which had Kagome squeezing her eyes shut as he hit it again and again until she sang in ecstasy.

His arousal became overpowering and he soon rushed himself into her quickly and join Kagome.

Moments passed but neither moved as they were too lost in their own world. Everything was blocked out to the sound of their frantic hearts trying to calm down while they took in shallow breaths.

Kagome was the first to act and smiled up at Inuyasha whose face returned to normal.

"Told ya so."

Inuyasha huffed but gave her a smirk right back. "So I guess I should slay more demons with extra slime near you more often."

The miko's face reddened before she stuttered over her words. "No!"

Inuyasha simply laughed. "But I have to protect you and if you get slimed then I'll just have to clean you off. Especially if we get to do this every time you get down and dirty." He winked at that and Kagome knew without a doubt her jaw had become slackened, dropping off the face of the Earth as her face reddened to an unbelievable shade.

"Inuyasha!!!"

"What?"

"Sit!"

_fin_


End file.
